


Wishes With Wings

by Kalloway



Series: Brightest Blue Eyes [8]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: (A Brightest Blue Eyes Afterstory)It's never over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted somewhere in 2003-- as best I can find is that I was working on the second chapter in October, 2003.

It was almost like slow motion... Pretty sprinted to the fence, leapt up to the top rail effortlessly, and launched herself over the pit.

Cloud did as he was told, letting go the second the lightning spell was cast. It hit him squarely in the chest and everything was black for a second. When he opened his eyes, he was against a tree, watching as Pretty's momentum stopped, the look on her face being one of pure bliss.

"Be happy for me," she whispered, knowing no one would hear it.

She let go of her sword and forced herself to relax as she fell, not bothering to brace herself for impact.

* * *

Sephiroth had made it to the edge of the crowd just in time to see what was happening. Cloud and Pretty. And he was going to lose one of them. Something inside him felt like it was burning, and he cried out, not caring who heard or saw. Something inside him...

* * *

Impact never came.

Instead, an arm wrapped around Pretty's waist and gently caught her, pulling her close. She opened her eyes for a second, unbelieving, before promptly passing out.

No one in the crowd said anything.

"Cloud?"

Cloud had managed to get to his feet, slightly pained from the impact of both the bolt spell and landing awkwardly against a tree. He didn't say anything, but quickly took the sword offered to him.

Pretty was laid on the ground carefully, and after checking for any unnoticed injuries, Cloud looked at her rescuer before lunging into his arms. After a moment, he pulled back, getting another look.

"This is unexpected," Cloud said, reaching his hands to touch soft white. After a moment he winced and clutched his stomach.

"You're hurt. Both of you should see the doctor. I'll carry Pretty, you take her sword."

Cloud paused. "Maybe you should see the doctor, Angel. You're the one with wings."

Sephiroth smiled. "I've noticed. But that's the least of my concerns." He looked over to where Pretty was beginning to stir.

"Wings, Angel. Don't you think that's going to..."

Sephiroth used his most trusted way to shut Cloud up. He kissed him, moaning as curious fingers found the spots where wing joined back.

"Angel?" It was Pretty, trying to get up on her own. "What's going on?"

"We're taking you to see the doctor," Sephiroth replied, untangling himself from Cloud. "Can you walk?"

Pretty nodded, getting to her feet. Cloud grabbed her sword and followed the pair as they rounded the hole to go back into town.

The crowd parted to let them pass, silently, except for when a teenage boy offered Cloud his sword back.

* * *

"I think you'll all be fine," the doctor said. "Even you, Pretty."

"But what about Angel? I mean..." Pretty trailed off, looking over at Sephiroth, eyes still wide.

The doctor shrugged. "When Angel was first brought in, I did some blood work to see just how much Mako was in his system. I don't think it would surprise anyone now if I said I'm not sure if Angel is fully human."

"Not human?" Cloud feigned shock. "What does that mean?"

"Perhaps the wings are some sort of..."

"Limit Break," a voice said from the doorway.

All four turned to see Vincent standing there.

"I'm not sure what happened, but a couple villagers said I'd find you here."

"Well, see..." Pretty began, only to be hushed by Sephiroth.

"You can tell the whole story back at the resort, Pretty."

She nodded. Sometimes she almost forgot just what kind of secret she was keeping.

"Are we free to leave?" Cloud asked the doctor.

He nodded. "Just come back if you aren't feeling better in a couple days. Including you, Angel - I hope I didn't shock you too much by saying..."

"I've suspected as much. The wings are only the latest indicator. But perhaps we can discuss this all another time?"

Another nod.

* * *

After dispatching a hesitant Cloud and Pretty to retrieve the chocobos and cart of supplies, Sephiroth and Vincent walked back towards the resort in silence.

About midway to the line of trees that marked the resort's entrance, Sephiroth finally spoke.

"Are they permanent?" he asked slowly. After getting over the shock, he'd been making a mental list of things he'd have to do differently to facilitate the change.

Vincent shook his head. "No."

"Then... How do they... I've never..."

"You don't remember, but I've seen you with them before."

Sephiroth stopped and grabbed Vincent, holding him at arms length, tightly.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think I'd see them again."

"Tell me."

Vincent sighed. "The scientists, Hojo mainly, thought you might be able transform, so they tortured you... I saw it once, I know they did it other times."

"Why haven't I done it until now?"

"Someone once told me that no one had ever seen you bleed or cry. Whatever happened, it was enough for you to transform." Vincent was still locked in the green gaze.

"So they go away?"

Vincent nodded.

* * *

Both Cloud and Pretty leaped off of the front porch the second they saw Sephiroth and Vincent come up the path. Cloud had an edge on the frail woman though and was in Sephiroth's arms before she'd made it halfway.

"Wait up!" Pretty cried, panting heavily before stopping a few steps later and sitting down, too exhausted to continue.

Neither Cloud nor Sephiroth noticed though. It was Vincent, like always, who retrieved her and scooped her into his arms.

He carried her back to the house against her protests.

"You can hug him later," Vincent said. "It's Cloud's turn now."

* * *

"Cloud?" Sephiroth met Cloud's questioning gaze as they walked back to the house a few minutes later.

"Angel... It's just... Wings..." Cloud reached out to touch the white feathers again.

"Vincent said they'd go away."

"How? When?"

"I didn't ask." Sephiroth said, smiling at Cloud. "Do you like them? I once remember you telling me I made a nice looking angel."

Cloud managed a faint smile. He'd caught an image in his mind of the winged creature Sephiroth had become eleven years ago. No... This was totally different. It had to be.

* * *

Afternoon passed to early evening as the three men sat in the sun parlor, each finally sharing all they knew about each other - and themselves. Pretty had been awake for the first few minutes, but exhaustion had gotten the better of her and she'd fallen asleep with her head on a sofa arm and her legs stretched across Vincent's lap.

None of it had been easy - Cloud had even looked physically ill more than once while talking about his past. Vincent had stayed calm, explaining all he could recall of the early experiments that had been done on both himself and Sephiroth. The records on those, he assumed, had been destroyed or sealed away, which is why Sephiroth hadn't found them in his first bout of madness.

And Sephiroth... He sat on a chair he'd brought from the kitchen, turned around so his wings were unobstructed. When he wasn't talking, he leaned forward so his chin against his arms which were folded on the back of the chair. Most of the time, he was silent, listening intently and trying to fill in the pieces of his memory that were gone. Most of the madness was either missing or dreamlike.

They were all sitting so far apart too. Cloud was sitting on a large-armed wicker chair, looking uncomfortable, his hands between his knees. Sephiroth knew Cloud didn't want to relive any of what they were discussing. Blue eyes hadn't met his in the last hour. And they weren't even close enough to touch their fingertips if they'd wanted to.

Vincent and Pretty were across the room; Pretty discounted because of she hadn't been actively participating for hours.

Friends, lover, and former lovers, none of it mattered at the moment because suddenly there was only one goal: The truth.

Cloud looked up when he heard a rare noise - one of pain from Sephiroth. He hadn't even heard what Vincent had been saying, not wanting to hear it.

It was like it really had all been too good to be true. These last six years. He'd tried so hard to forget the past, but... He looked up when he heard that rare noise signaling that Sephiroth was in pain.

He had his eyes closed and hands to his head, wincing as if...

"Angel?" Cloud asked softly, standing up.

At the mention of his name, Sephiroth opened his eyes to show Cloud the one thing he didn't want to see - had seen before... The look of a man losing himself.

"No..." Sephiroth said, shaking his head before rising and quickly exiting the room.

"Angel..." Both Cloud and Vincent looked over to Pretty. Neither had realized she'd woken up and witnessed what had just happened. Her own red eyes met Cloud's as she shakily stood. As soon as Vincent was free to move, he had his good hand on Cloud's shoulder, silently instructing Cloud to stay where he was.

"He remembered something bad," Pretty said as she reached the doorway. "This happened all the time the first year I lived here. I'll take care of him."

"Pretty, you're in no shape to..." But Vincent trailed off as Pretty was gone down the hallway, towards the kitchen.

Cloud hadn't moved. Part of him wanted to run to Sephiroth but the look in those glowing green eyes had scared him. It was the look from Nibelheim, sixteen years ago. Suddenly it seemed like yesterday.

"Cloud?" Vincent moved to face him, tilting his chin up with metal fingers. "Come on. We should check on Angel."

Cloud responded with a slight nod, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before following Vincent towards the kitchen. He'd killed Sephiroth once... twice... He didn't want to have to do it again.

* * *

Pretty had set a glass of water in front of him before wrapping her arms over Sephiroth's shoulders, leaning against his back, between his wings as she whispered to him.

"I brought you some water, Angel. Don't make me worry. I'm not very good at it. Whatever it is... Whatever you remember, you know it won't ever change how I feel about you." She smiled before letting go and kneeling on the floor, trying to peer up at Sephiroth's face. He had it buried in his arms against the back of another chair, eyes closed, trying to dam the rush of horrible memories.

It was all there now. All of it. Even the things he'd lost in his youth, as he was trained - brainwashed by ShinRa.

"It won't change how Cloud feels either, Angel. You should know that."

By now Cloud and Vincent were standing in the doorway, watching silently as Pretty pleaded with her brother to at least take a drink of water.

Finally, Sephiroth lifted his head and looked at Pretty, not noticing the other two. "It will."

"Angel..." Pretty couldn't find words as she looked up into Sephiroth's eyes. Something was truly wrong. She'd sat with him years ago while other fragments had come back in waves of pain and regret, never asking for details. This was different.

This was everything, coming at once, screaming inside Sephiroth's mind and telling him detail after detail of things he'd never wanted to remember.

"Angel?" Cloud stepped forward, trying to be understanding but keeping his eyes averted.

Mako green flashed as Sephiroth turned, regarding the two men standing across the kitchen. "I'll be okay, but..." He paused for a moment, weighing options. "Vincent, will you take Pretty away for the evening?"

As Vincent nodded, he was glad he'd left off the part about it possibly being safer. His strong Mideel self was keeping him from madness again. For now.

* * *

Pretty chose not to protest as Vincent carried her from the porch and to the chocobo stable. She knew Cloud could handle whatever was gong to happen. Besides, she trusted Angel - he'd saved her three times now. This was between him and Cloud.

Anyway, a night anywhere with Vincent could prove to be rewarding, no matter how poorly she felt.

* * *

"Angel?"

Cloud had sat down at the table once Pretty had kicked off her house slippers and shakily followed Vincent out the back door. Slowly he reached out, covering one of Sephiroth's hands with his own.

Thankfully, the eyes that looked up to meet his were the ones he was used to seeing.

"I remember everything now. I remember doing everything I did to you... I remember that girl you mentioned the first night you were here." Sephiroth looked down a moment before changing his posture so he was sitting straight and could hold both of Cloud's hand in one of his, the other grabbing the glass of water Pretty had left him.

"I know that wasn't you. Not the Angel... Not the Sephiroth I knew when I was sixteen."

Sephiroth shook his head before taking a swallow of the water. "It was and it wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

Squeezing Cloud's hands quickly, Sephiroth set the glass of water back down before responding.

"If I'm remembering the truth, I had moments of clarity during Meteor. Maybe they're why I didn't just kill your entire group when I first had the chance. And you... I knew I wanted you close and I didn't know how to do it. And then I learned I could call to you and that you'd listen." Sephiroth sighed, knowing he sounded ridiculous. It hadn't seemed so silly at the time. But now...

"I..." Cloud started to speak, but he was quickly cut off.

"You're hard to kill." It was said with a smile, an honest smile. He could handle the knowledge that had been re-bestowed on him.

"So are you," Cloud replied.

Sephiroth shook his head. Hopefully with Cloud's continuing acceptance, he could sort through his memories - slowly. He could control them, live through them, and get past them.

"I just don't stay dead."

Cloud grinned back, pulling his hands free. "You don't happen to remember the secret to that, do you?"

Laughing as he stood up, Sephiroth stretched his wings carefully in the confines of the still sunlit room. "Maybe I did achieve godhood. These wings don't hurt the case for it."

"I thought Vincent said they went away after an hour or so. It's been closer to eight, hasn't it?" Cloud asked, watching as a couple loose feathers fell to the floor.

"I could get used to them," Sephiroth replied before stopping mid-step. "I'll miss leaning back though."

They both laughed as Sephiroth pulled Cloud from his chair.

"I'll have to learn to sleep on my stomach too."

When bright blue eyes met green, they showed no lingering hatred. Instead, there was something else there, similar to the look Cloud had given Sephiroth sixteen years ago that had been the start of their relationship.

"You can always sleep on mine."

Sephiroth smirked and pulled Cloud from the kitchen.

"I think I'll take you up on that," Sephiroth shot back as they walked through the hallway.

"Now?" Cloud asked, already knowing the answer. He wasn't going to protest. Despite the heavy nature of the day, he hadn't been able to chase away stray fantasies of just what it would be like to be taken by the angel, his fingers tracing the sensitive bases of those stunning wings as they were joined.

Sephiroth turned quickly and pinned Cloud against the wall with both arms and wings, kissing him deeply and rubbing their bodies together in raw lust.

"Now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted some time in March, 2004? This was apparently meant to be much longer, but it spun off into yet another story. So there is one more part, about equal to all the rest, to go. ^^;; 
> 
> (minor edits, as always)

"Now?" Cloud asked, already knowing the answer. He wasn't going to protest. Despite the heavy nature of the day, he hadn't been able to chase away stray fantasies of just what it would be like to be taken by the angel, his fingers tracing the sensitive bases of those stunning wings as they were joined.

Sephiroth turned quickly and pinned Cloud against the wall with both arms and wings, kissing him deeply and rubbing their bodies together in raw lust.

"Now."

* * *

"Angel, you can let go of me any time now," Cloud chided as he struggled to climb the stairs while being actively groped and kissed.

"No way," Sephiroth replied, pulling Cloud into a tight embrace when they reached the landing. "I almost lost you today. Don't do that again."

"Fine," Cloud said with slight smile. "I'll be more careful. But can we get to the bedroom before you get all my clothing off?"

"Everyone here has seen you naked before," Sephiroth shot back quickly as he slid a hand into Cloud's pants. "It'd be nothing new."

"I don't think anyone would want to come across us making love in the hallway," Cloud replied, trying to guide Sephiroth to their bedroom.

"They've always just stepped over us in the past."

"You're horrible."

"And yours," Sephiroth finished as they stepped into the bedroom. Cloud pulled the door shut before succumbing to Sephiroth's persistence.

"I thought I was yours," Cloud replied as he watched Sephiroth start to undo his own pants.

"Is this the time to argue about it?"

Cloud shook his head as he made short work of what was left of his clothing and watched a moment as Sephiroth tried to find a comfortable position on the bed. On his side, his wings went straight out behind him but knocked against the wall. Cloud couldn't contain a slight snicker.

"Have a better idea?" Sephiroth asked, just a bit harshly.

"Me... under you..." Cloud didn't wait for a response before crawling onto the bed and attempting to guide Sephiroth over him and not have those beautiful wings bang into too many things.

"These had better not be permanent," Sephiroth murmured before resuming where he'd left off kissing Cloud.

"Vincent said..." Cloud began once his mouth was freed from Sephiroth's demanding kisses. He felt half melted yet exceptionally needy. He could feel the bit of liquid from the tip of his arousal drip down onto his stomach. Sephiroth was still on his hands and knees, denying Cloud the pleasure of contact.

"Aren't there better things to discuss?" Sephiroth interrupted, reaching down with one hand to lightly grip Cloud's erection, taking the liquid between his thumb and forefinger and using it to slick Cloud's arousal as he stroked it. Cloud just moaned and pushed against Sephiroth's hand. He closed his eyes, just letting the sensation pour through him.

"Why don't we discuss you coming for me?" Sephiroth whispered, his voice low as he pressed his lips just beneath Cloud's ear before letting his tongue dart up to play with the stud that pierced the lobe.

He didn't let up with his hand, instead speeding up his rhythm. Cloud's body wasn't new to him; he knew exactly how to play it, how to get what he wanted as quickly as possible while giving Cloud as much pleasure as both could manage.

"Angel..." Cloud cried, pressing against the hand that stroked him, letting his lips be guided into a deep kiss a moment later. Between the hand perfectly touching him and Sephiroth's tongue basically fucking his, Cloud knew he couldn't hold back. Not that he had any reason to, anyway. He liked this little game, his seed being used as lubricant for what would amount to a quick and hard but downright amazing experience.

Sephiroth moaned into Cloud's mouth as his hand was filled with warmth. He could feel Cloud's own cries, not so much audible as vibrations. He wanted. He didn't want to ever come close to losing Cloud again.

With one hand between Cloud's legs to stretch and slick Cloud's opening, Sephiroth found himself lost in a challenge to touch and taste every inch of Cloud's body between the hand he had free and his mouth.

Not that Cloud was protesting any. He only looked up for a moment when Sephiroth leaned back too quickly and bumped the bottom of his wings against the bed.

Cloud was always so hot inside, so inviting. As much as he was enjoying looking for that elusive spot hidden within Cloud's body, Cloud was begging for him, reaching his arms up to try to get their bodies closer.

Pulling his hands back, Sephiroth positioned them both once he found a way that he wouldn't be accidentally knocking his wings into anything. He stopped worrying about that anyway the second he thrust his arousal into Cloud's tight body.

They moved together, Cloud holding tight to Sephiroth before slowly moving his hands up to again trace the junction of wing and flesh.

Sephiroth moaned, pausing mid-thrust while Cloud ran his fingers through the soft downy feathers on his back. It was a little bit of a surprise just how it was affecting him.

This wasn't going to be a long encounter. Cloud was hard again, his arousal pressed between their bodies. And with the absolutely erotic new form of stimulation, the point of no return was quickly growing near.

Shifting slightly, Sephiroth pushed Cloud's legs up, angling himself so he could make Cloud come first. It wouldn't take long, Sephiroth knew. And even with Cloud's hands free from his back, he could feel a lingering tingling emanating from them.

Their orgasms were within seconds of one another, each crying out and grasping the other tightly. Even when they started out just having sex, the line between that and something more always tended to get blurred.

"Angel?"

Cloud's eyes were wide, full of concern and it drew Sephiroth from his reverie.

"Your wings..."

He couldn't look back easily, but the tingling was actually a bit stronger than it had been. It wasn't the hugest surprise to see them slowly vanishing, disintegrating into thin air.

"I was looking forward to sleeping on your stomach, too," Sephiroth said, smiling as he sat up. The second his wings hit the bed, they vanished. And reaching back, whatever he touched his hands went through.

It was truly over.

"You still can," Cloud said quickly. "But not just yet."

* * *

"I always thought you drank," Rae said as she handed Vincent a decidedly alcohol-free beverage.

"Sometimes," Vincent replied, watching as Rae didn't miss a beat while moving along, clearing the bar of debris. Only a couple people were left in the restaurant so late in the night. Pretty was asleep in a nearby booth. She'd managed to eat and chatter for a reasonable amount of time before fatigue again caught up to her.

"I caught a few phrases from the narcoleptic that you two are going to Midgar tomorrow. Eloping?"

Rae's question caused Vincent to almost spit out his mouthful of liquid.

"I'm guessing not."

"Pretty is seeing a specialist in Mako poisoning," Vincent said, trying not to cough. "I'm not even sure how long she'll be there or if I'll stay with her."

"You'd better," Rae replied, picking up an empty beer bottle and waving it around threateningly.

Vincent didn't say anything, instead he just glanced over to where Pretty's feet hung off the edge of the booth. The rest of her wasn't visible, but Vincent assumed her to still be asleep. Most of the time she was awake, he'd noticed, she was asking for something.

"But... she can be cured, right?"

"I don't see why not," Vincent said after a pause. "As long as she has the proper motivation to get better. I think that's been half of her problem all along."

"I'm amazed she doesn't want to stay here to see what sort of commotion is going to come about," Rae tossed off a moment later as she examined the edge of a glass for chips. "I mean, after this morning... Sure the locals don't much care about Angel, he's our hero. But the tourists are another story."

"You think there will be trouble?"

Rae shrugged. "I think you know so much more about this then you're letting on. After all, you're completely nonchalant about your girlfriend's brother having wings."

"She's not my..." Vincent began, only to realize his protests would most likely have no effect. "The wings are simply a limit break, something trained fighters can occasionally manage. I'm sure stories of my own powers have circulated."

Rae paused before her eyes grew wide.

"That's right!" she exclaimed. "You're... you're... no wonder you don't always drink."

Vincent managed a slight smile. "It's natural for me to assume Angel's situation this morning was from something similar to what causes my transformations."

"It's Mako, isn't it... The Lifestream..."

"Among other things," Vincent answered. "There seem to be other factors."

"Like?"

It was too much information. Vincent knew exactly where the limit was as far as what he should divulge. So far he hoped it was enough to keep Angel safe but to not let anyone get too close to the truth. Instead of answering, he switched the hand he was holding his glass with, letting the metal of his left hand clink loudly as he did so.

"Right..." Rae walked back down to the other end of the bar to tend to her few other patrons.

Vincent was lost in his thoughts until she came back.

"Didn't mean to pry into your business," she offered, setting down her bar rag and leaning back against the back counter. "It's just that Pretty is my friend and I have a right to be concerned."

"That's understandable," Vincent said, emptying his glass and setting it gently back on the bar.

"Want another?"

"I should wake her and get her home. She probably won't get a break while on the Highwind," Vincent said. "I think the entire crew remembers that she gives good back massages."

Rae laughed before snatching the glass and dumping it into the sink beneath the bar. "There's a good point."

* * *

Sephiroth and Pretty were sitting at the kitchen table when Cloud groggily stumbled down the back stairs. There was a mass of papers in front of them, along with a half-eaten breakfast.

"Cloud, there are pancakes in the oven," Sephiroth said, barely looking up from what he was pointing out to Pretty.

"Why are you two up so early? I didn't think the Highwind was coming back by until evening."

Two pairs of eyes shot up to trap Cloud.

"I have too many directions!" Pretty wailed, causing Sephiroth to shake his head.

"This is stuff from the doctor, medical notes, treatment notes, information on..."

Sephiroth was cut off by another outburst from Pretty.

"I don't see why I need to know all of this. I mean, if it's written down, I'm sure..."

"Just listen to Angel," Cloud cut in, walking over to steal a piece of abandoned bacon from Pretty's plate. "You're going to be in a big city meeting all sorts of people. You need to have your facts straight."

Sephiroth, Vincent and Cloud had been up half the night discussing the details. What Sephiroth and Cloud hadn't really known was that Vincent had everything arranged to begin with, including extensive help from ShinRa once they got to Midgar. Of course, little details were kept from both sides, but it was only precautionary.

"I need to pack, too."

"Hiki is packing for you," Sephiroth reminded Pretty. "She took in a pile of your clothing too, so you aren't walking around Midgar trying to keep your pants up."

Pretty pouted. "But I..."

"And no weapons," Cloud said quickly. "None. If you simply must be armed, you'll have to discuss it with your new doctor."

"And you think I'm somehow going to get better if I don't take my sword?"

Sephiroth and Cloud exchanged glances. If nothing else, they were going to enjoy a few weeks of peace and quiet in their own home. Ever since Pretty had gotten sick, she'd acted more and more juvenile. It was apparently a common reaction, but it was getting irritating.

Sephiroth brought a hand to his forehead.

"Just yield on the matter," he muttered loudly. "Or else I will have Cid tie you to the front of the Highwind. And I don't mean the inside."

Pretty squeaked and nodded. She couldn't imagine Sephiroth actually doing anything like that, but it was a good threat nonetheless.

At that exact moment, one of the guests knocked at the back door in search of extra towels.

* * *

"I wonder if I'm from Midgar," Pretty said as she carefully watched Hikari pack for her. Hikari was quite pregnant, but still did simple tasks around the resort.

"That's right, y' don't know for sure," Hikari answered as she made her way back to Pretty's closet. "So maybe."

Pretty nodded. She was sitting on her bed, not far from the suitcase. But she was tired already and had to admit that Hikari's help was more than appreciated.

"Have you ever been to Midgar?"

Hikari laughed.

"I've never left this island," she replied. "But maybe someday it'd be nice to go see... snow! I want to see snow."

"There was snow in Nibelheim when I met Cloud," Pretty replied. "Well, not on the ground, but up in the mountains behind the town."

"That's right," Hikari broke in. "I should pack you warm things in case Midgar is cold. You still have those layer-shirts that were all the rage?"

"Beast got 'em," Pretty replied, thinking as hard as she could to remember what she did have. "Check in the back. I know I have a sweater."

While Hikari threatened to vanish into the closet, Pretty shifted to dig through what had been packed for her so far. At the rate things were going, her borrowed suitcase would be full with no room to hide her sai.

A knock at the door startled both women. Pretty hadn't even noticed it was closed, but in order for anyone to get in or out of the closet easily, especially pregnant, it'd had to be pushed mostly shut.

"Pretty?" It was Cloud's voice.

"Hold on," Hikari answered, emerging empty-handed before stepping aside and opening the door.

"Hiki, I almost forgot you were helping Pretty pack," Cloud said.

"I'm not easy to miss these days," Hikari shot back, smiling.

"Can I get a minute alone with Pretty? I have a gift for her."

Pretty and Hikari looked at one another before they both nodded.

"That's fine," Hikari said. "I need to go to the bathroom anyway. It seems like all I do anymore."

Cloud made a face. Obviously that was too much information for him.

"Sorry," Hikari whispered, offering Pretty a quick wave before darting from the room and down the hallway.

"Gift?" Pretty asked, not seeing Cloud holding anything.

"Something special," Cloud replied, reaching back to pull something from his pocket.

"Do I have to close my eyes?"

"Just put out your hands," Cloud commanded, obviously wanting to move things along.

Pretty complied and had something quickly dumped into them. Cloud moved his hand away, letting Pretty be momentarily extremely confused.

Lying in her hands was a corded necklace ending with a handful of glass beads and a solitary white feather.

It clicked a second later and Pretty's eyes grew wide.

"I thought they vanished," she said softly, her body shaking slightly.

"I found three on the floor in the kitchen," Cloud replied. "No one else will know what it is, but if you get too lonely... um, while you're away."

He was looking away. It had taken them a couple years, but they had grown close. They had a common interest after all, taking good care of Sephiroth.

* * *

The Highwind came in later than expected due to bad weather, leaving just a small group waiting to see Pretty off.

Once onboard, Pretty basically collapsed into bed, not so much tired as just unable to stand up for any longer than necessary. But she was now on her way to Midgar and hopefully recovery.

A few hours later, long after the town was silent, a small craft landed and three dark-clothed figures got out, waving quickly after grabbing their bags. The plane took off a moment later, and in the blink of an eye, there was no evidence anyone had been there at all.

So much for life without worry.


End file.
